A typical high voltage switch includes contact arms swingable into and out of engagement. Such switches are located outdoors with the arms mounted on spaced apart elongated angularly orientated insulators which, in turn, are carried on a base in which is adapted to be mounted on structure above the ground.
Prior switch assemblies of the type herein set forth have many disadvantages especially when utilized in an outdoor environment and subjected to rain, sleet, snow, icing, dust, etc. For example, in center break switches the angularly orientated insulators are rotatable to effect the swinging movement of the contact arms. For this purpose the insulators are mounted on spindles which are supported in antifriction bearings disposed within the base. Since the spindles are angularly disposed in the base the problem of water seeping through the spindle support structure into the bearings is a real and serious problem. Such moisture can freeze and impair the operation of the switch at a most critical time. Also, the bearing used requires the base to be machined to provide seats for the bearings. Still another disadvantage is that the adjustment of the spindle gears requires that the switch be at least partially disassembled so that shims can be inserted. Such adjustment has always been a try and error method and effected in the field. Furthermore, gear stops if provided have been located and adjusted internally of the base, again making field adjustment difficult.